


Dressed in White

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Jason has an embarrassing wish. One that involves eternal love and roses. You’re more than happy to grant it./ “So no sex in a place of worship? …Or any other type of sacrilege whatsoever?”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Kudos: 25





	Dressed in White

“So no sex in a place of worship? …Or any other type of sacrilege whatsoever?”

Jason shook his head and pulled you closer to him. The act was normally endearing and sweet. It was nice to feel safe and secure in his strong arms, biceps flexed against you to keep you in place. But in this instance, you wanted to do nothing more than to pull away from him so you could look at him closely and observe the blush you felt so strongly against your skin.

“I just want you, me, two rings and a dress. That’s all.”

“And for you?”

“Whatever you want, baby, and you don’t have to worry about a penny. I’ll take care of it all,” he told you, finally moving so that you could see the seriousness in his light blue eyes.

“I’m more than happy to make this as special as possible for us.”

\---

You nervously peeked your head out of the bathroom doorway, eyes searching to ensure that it was safe for you to step out. With no other in person in sight, you gathered the thick layers of organza and lace in your fists, taking smaller steps than usual to add to Jason’s anticipation.

Taking two minutes longer than Jason timed, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched you shyly press through the set of large French windowed doors to meet him at the terrace of Gotham’s finest penthouse suite.

The soft glow of fairy lights and pastel-colored flowers surrounded you as you took in the decorations that Jason set up while you were getting ready. Tea lights flickered as you walked by and you couldn’t help but smile at Jason’s attention to details.

There were three possible ways for you to enter but all paths lead to him. You no longer cared to linger on mistakes you made in the past or think about other possible decisions because everything lead up to this moment and took you to the man that you loved.

You walked down the aisle with rose petals at your feet.

“Versace, huh?” You teased as you met Jason under the arbor, wisteria and sheer fabric draped across its arch.

“From head to toe,” he told you proudly, his back a little straighter and chest puffed out as you smiled in approval.

“Underneath too,” Jason winked. “But that’s for later.”

He fished something from his pocket and you saw that he even wore his favorite watch for the occasion, a matte black piece with golden ticks and dials, a small J engraved on the inside. It was one of the first gifts he received when he was adopted.

Jason ran a scarred hand through his locks, slicking them back and away from his eyes. The dim lighting did little to hide the blush on his face as he set the small box from his pocket on the table beside him.

Swallowing down his anxiety, he entwined his hand in yours, his eyes meeting your own. You weren’t sure if he was transferring his shyness to you from his touch or his gaze as you felt your skin heat up and heart flutter from his attention.

“I never thought of marriage much. Not as a kid. Not before I died. White dresses and wedding bells seemed like things a street rat could never afford and shouldn’t even _dream_ of having.”

You could hear the bitterness in his voice and squeezed his hand.

“But then I met Bruce. _Then I met you._ All that changed. And a stupid dream seemed like a wishful possibility.”

His eyes turned downwards and his lashes cast long shadows across his face, making him look more sorrowful.

“Then I died and everything seemed worse and out of reach once more when I came back. I couldn’t have you, couldn’t protect you, couldn’t take care of you. I couldn’t marry you because legally I’m dead.”

“But then I thought how stupid it was. The world doesn’t need to know Jason Todd. It never gave a damn whether I was dead or alive. It hardly even needs the Red Hood.” His laugh was short and dry before he became serious once more.

“It was stupid of me to let that get in the way of marrying you. We don’t need to bring anyone into it. We don’t need anyone to recognize it. As long as we see what we have in each other and know it to be a promise that we’ll keep forever, it’s valid and it’s real.”

You felt your eyes start to water because you knew where this was going.

The way Jason said your name was delicate, making each syllable sound pretty with the richness of his tone. They rang in your ears like church bells, resonating like a prayer drifting upwards through the clouds. It was unsurprising how he could make even the most mundane parts you beautiful. Because that’s how it always was with him. He made you feel cherished.

He pulled away from you to grab the ring out of the box and smirked cockily as you let out a small gasp as he slipped it on to the finger that led to your heart.

You felt dizzy in his hold. Jason’s arm around your waist the only thing keeping you on your feet as reality set in. This was actually happening.

“…to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse…”

There was a waver in his voice and you looked up to see that his eyes were glossy, making his pale baby blues dazzle more than usual.

“…to love and to cherish, until parted by my second death.” You gave him a tight smile to hide your laugh at his little customization.

“This is my solemn vow.”

Grabbing his ring in turn, Jason was more than eager for you to put it on him. You hardly made it through the first part with him pulling you closer as if that would let him hear you better.

“I take you, Jason Todd, to be my husband…”

You felt yourself dip backwards and you grabbed onto your him as you reached the end of your recital. Jason kissed you deeply and with a gratuitous amount of tongue that made you grateful that it was only the two of you.

Letting out a small squeak of surprise as Jason lifted you up in his arms in a bridal carry, you couldn’t help but giggle as he sung, “Here comes the bride.” He paused and chose to hum the rest of the bridal chorus out when he realized he didn’t know what came after that.

What would have taken twenty long strides took about fifty to get to your bedroom. The distance was marked by twirls, dips and laughter, foreheads pressed together as Jason waltzed through the outdoor space and finally through those double doors.

Now by the foot of the bed, you struggled to unzip your dress. You felt Jason’s eyes on you and you looked at him over your shoulder. Your voice seemed to break his trance.

“Care to help?”

It was with regret that he helped you remove your dress, wishing you could stay in it for a moment longer. He took in the way you styled your hair and how the light made your skin glow. His hands were large but surprisingly deft and he used them to gently tug at the zipper, being careful enough so it wouldn’t catch on the lace.

You shivered as your back stayed turn to him, both palms on either side of your shoulders slipping off the dress’s straps. It fell with a pleasant crumple and you turned to face him, nearly nude aside from your white lingerie.

You meant to thank him but couldn’t help but watch silently instead as he carefully set aside his watch and loosened his tie. His eyes met yours as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and you felt yourself heat up. Knowing Jason, he would make a show out of it.

“They say that there’s nothing more beautiful than a blushing bride on her wedding day, but clearly they’ve never seen her naked aside from her ring on her wedding night.”

“And what of the groom?” You asked as Jason stood before you shirtless, his belt the next thing to come off.

The thick muscles of his upper body and abs rippled as he buttoned his pants, stepping out of them to reveal boxers that matched the rest of his suit. “I told you it was all Versace,” he said as your eyes followed his hands that tucked into his waistband.

He laughed, knowing exactly where your eyes were focused before clicking his tongue in fake chastisement.

“Remember what I said about a naked bride wearing nothing but her wedding ring?”

It only took one step to reach you and crowd around you so that you fell backwards onto plush bedding. You felt the bed sink in where Jason’s knees were placed -on either side of you- and you wasted no time in removing the lacy material.

Jason’s eyes appraised your fully nude body, the diamond on your finger catching the light as you played with the covers underneath you. He wished he could describe how beautiful you were without being redundant.

“Well, you gotta have white on your wedding day _somewhere_.”

You felt the stiff tease of his cock through his Versace boxers, your back arching up towards his touch as his fingertips traced invisible patterns on your skin. They traced up and down on the long line of your torso before making a final trip that found his hand in yours. Your wedding rings clinked as your fingers found each other.

“And I can give it to you, princess,” he told you. Jason’s voice was teasing and low.

You could only nod lamely in response, too focused on his aching grind against your hips and the heavy warmth of his palm.

“You just have to answer this for me. Do you want my cum _in_ you or _on_ you tonight?”


End file.
